


Losing you

by Silentmew



Series: Chocobros [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Absent Parents, Character Death, Childbirth, Death, Depressed Noctis Lucis Caelum, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gay Noctis Lucis Caelum, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Implied childbirth, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mentioned Noctis Lucis Caelum, Minor Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Mpreg, Multi, Poor Prompto Argentum, Post-Episode Ignis, Promnis - Freeform, Prompto Argentum Needs a Hug, Protective Ignis Scientia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentmew/pseuds/Silentmew
Summary: Noctis has died and Prompto is left picking up the pieces with their two children.





	Losing you

**Author's Note:**

> The ending to Gladnis series even though this is a Promptis story

Prompto breathed deeply as he stood in the open window of his hospital room, hand rubbing his belly. He closed his eyes a moment, letting the sun warm his skin.

“Noct, are you there? Can you hear me?” Prompto asked. He likes to picture the soft breeze on his cheek as Noctis hand, the slight whistle him whispering deep into the shell of his ear. “I like to think that you are. I feel you with me sometimes. I see you on the face of our son, I feel you in the flutters of our unborn daughter. She will be here soon Noct. I bet she’ll look just like you to. I miss you.” He felt the baby move beneath his fingers and smiled. “When our children are grown I’ll tell them about you, who you were, how you lived, why you died. I will tell them how you loved us, about your smile, about your eyes as blue as the sea you so loved. Someday they will understand.” A tear ran down Prompto’s face.

“Papa!” Near exclaimed, entering the room in tears and wrapping his arms around Prompto’s belly.

“What’s wrong baby?” Prompto asked, hugging him tightly. He wiped away his tears before Near noticed them, immediately making the change to mother as he held his son and smoothed back his hair with a kiss.

“We got a call from his school earlier, apparently he hit someone,” Gladio explained from the doorway. He stood with his arm around Iggy's waist. “Some kid said…”

“He said…. he said when the baby comes you won’t love me any more,” Near sobbed. “He said I’m just a bastard and daddy killed himself because he didn’t want me and now you wing either.”

Prompto lowered himself into the couch with great difficulty, so he was closer to Nears level and pulled him as much into his lap as his belly would allow. “Near sweetheart that’s not going to happen. You are my North Star baby. I could never love you any less. You are the single most precious thing in my life, this baby doesn't change that, I will love you both the same. Just as your father loved you before…”

“Before he killed himself?” Near asked, poison on his tongue as he spoke.

“Near!” Prompto shouted, the sudden strain causing him some discomfort. Ignis moved to his side, trying to offer help without further upsetting Near, but Prompto waved him off. “Your father…!your father did what he had to, he didn’t want to go. You know that.”

“I don’t understand! Why won’t anyone tell me the truth!” Near shouted, his tiny fists pounding against Prompto who was relieved when Gladio pulled him away. “I’m not a child any more!”

“You’re right Near, you’re so grown, you’ve gotten so big,” Prompto agreed. He rubbed his belly, breathing deeply, out of breath and exhausted. He was trying to hide it for Near but in this late stage of Pregnancy, Ignis knew it was a barely held together act. The weight of it making Prompto feel tired, he didn’t have much energy in these last few weeks. Even walking from the car here had proven more than he could handle and Gladio has carried him until they had found him a wheel chair to rest in. “I am tired Near, carrying your sister has taken a lot out of me. But I promise, when I am better I will tell you about your father. Okay?” Near nodded his agreement, wiping away his tears. “You be a good boy and stay with Gladio okay? He’s gonna look after you then we will be back together soon.”

“No I wanna stay with you!” Near cried, struggling against Gladio’s grip.

“I know baby, I know. You are so brave. I’ll tell you something, I’m not nearly as strong as you, nore is Gladio, he’s gonna need someone to look out for him until I’m better. Think you can do that?” Prompto asked, Near nodded taking Gladio, who looked truly amused at the idea of an 11 year old protecting him, by the hand and leading him out of the room.

“We had better get you on the bed Prompto, the doctors will be here soon to prep you for delivery,” Ignis suggested. Ignis helped Prompto stand and waddle over to the bed. “Would you like me to stay with you?”

“Please. Thank you Iggy,” Prompto replied. He watched as Gladio escorted Near from the room. Glancing back at Iggy who’s hand absently played with his belly as he thought. “You to?”

“Humm? Oh yes as it would appear, though it’s too soon to tell for sure if it’ll hold. About 9 weeks now, Gladio knows of course but we’ve not told anyone else,” Ignis admitted with a smile. “How are you doing Prom?”

“No one's called me that since Noct,” Prompto replied. “It’s nice. I miss him Ignis, every day. Before I knew at least he would come back someday you know? But now.. well that’s just not gonna happen. You know Cindy used to say he’d be back when the time was right, when the need was greatest. Why’d he have to go and do it?!”

“It doesn't seem fair does it. I spent my entire life looking after that boy. Ever since I was 5 years old I was looking out for him so when I was sworn in as his advisor I suppose it just made sense. Now I don’t know what to do, Gladio works, I have my children but my purpose seems rather lost these days,” Ignis said. “They say time heals all wounds I suppose. Though it’s hard when Near looks so much like his father.”

“Yeah,” Prompto replied. “I tell you though, much as I wanted to carry his child, I’ll be happy once it’s over and I can have my body back. Maybe this one will look more like me. Who knows?”

Ignis sat on the bed beside Prompto, hand on his bump. “I suppose we shall find out soon enough. Have you thought much of you life after?”

“I thought maybe I’d move away from the city and raise chocobos or at the very least get a job working with them,” Prompto replied. “Near has been a handful lately, I think the open air would do him some good.”

“Somethings never change,” Ignis said. “Get some rest Prompto. Best to sleep while you can. There won’t be much of that after today with a newborn in the house.”

With that Prompto smiled, nestling down into the pillows to doze lazily as he waited for the nurses to arrive. He dreamt of better days, of lazy mornings with Noct, nights by the fire and days spent roaming the countryside and he was happy.


End file.
